Velda reveals that she is Anyssa's aunt
In this pre-Thanksgiving episode, Velda Smithfield, the Harper's social secretary, is revealed to be Anyssa's aunt. Last time on Harpers Falls: *Betty Anderson got an emergency phone call about her son, Roddy dying; and she, along with Allison, went up there, and took care of the details. Her granddaughter, Jennifer Harrington, made a brief visit to Harpers Falls, but felt she was more at home in her place in Laconia. In the Harper mansion, the preparations for the large Thanksgiving dinner were well under way. With everyone out of the house, the domestic staff could well get things under way and looking all nice and presentable for the big day. Mrs. Tremaine and Ms. Wallace, the main housekeepers of the mansion, supervised while their subordinates made sure that everything was spic and span. "Make sure all name tags are in their proper spaces and all the people are seated properly," Ms. Wallace said, "we normally have no set place settings, of course, but those who are couples, it is presumed that they should be next to one another." "Even these two?" one housemaid said with distaste. "Dylan and Alex?" "Yes, Cecile," Mrs. Tremaine said sternly giving the maid a harsh look, "Dylan and Alex are a couple! They will be accorded the same respect as Mr. and Mrs. Harper. And I want no quibbling on it. You will do WELL to remember that, my girl!" The housemaid shrugged, "OK, Mrs. T.," she said, quickly relenting, "who am I to say anything about that?" After getting a stern nod, the housemaid went back to work with setting the table. Mrs. Tremaine looked at Ms. Wallace. "What a bunch we've got here," she said, shaking her head, "her questioning about Dylan and Alex, I swear." "Don't let them get to you, Laurel," Ms. Wallace said, "they will learn." A weary Mrs. Tremaine nodded, "I hope you're right, Arielle," she said, "I hope you're right. God, I am getting too old for this. Let's us go into the Kitchen, and see how things are there." "That is a good idea," Ms. Wallace said. She shot the housemaids a stern look. "I want no more quibbling about Dylan and Alex being a couple, Cecile," she said with a hard voice, "Do I make myself very clear?" Cecile nodded, feeling very ashamed of herself for talking bad about the young master. The two main housekeepers walked down to the large kitchen, where the cook, Mrs. Howland, and her associates were busy working on the large dinner with an efficiency that was blinding. "Hello there, everything looks fine so far, ladies," Mrs. Howland, who had been the Harper family's cook for a long time, grinned, "things are going efficiently. Nothing is being skimped on here." Laurel and Arielle were pleased. "We'll leave you to it, then," Arielle smiled. Mrs. Howland waved and then went back to work preparing the stuffing that would go into the seven turkeys that had been bought. Some of the other housemaids were working on Dylan and Rosemary's rooms. Dylan lived in his own house on Attleboro Avenue, but on the eve of many of the main holidays, he always stayed at the mansion. His room was as large as any bedroom in the mansion. Laurel grinned, "Nice work, Antonia," she smiled, "Dylan will appreciate that." Antonia's face beamed, "Thank you, Mrs. Tremaine," she said, "I think he will too. Mr. Harper insisted that he and Alex have a nice bed in here." Laurel laughed, "I think it will be great," she said, "and you're a dear to help us out. Thank you." Antonia beamed and went back to making Dylan's bed. Laurel grinned. "I like her," Arielle said, "she's deserving to remain here full time." "I agree," Laurel said, "I think she will be one who stays. Cecile, on the other hand, won't last here long, due to her impertinence." "I am afraid you are right," Arielle said, "but you have to admit, hiring and firing is Velda's front." "So, we'll ask her about it," Laurel said. As the day progressed, things were set up; Velda Smithfield worked in the office and accepted the RSVP's for the dinner. The mansion was large enough for everyone who was invited to be seated. And with six variant families in the mix, it would be a sensational time. "Velda," Laurel asked, "may we talk with you?" "Certainly," Velda smiled, "what's up?" Laurel grinned, "You're caught on with the lingo around here," she said. "Being around Sheila, Dylan, and Anyssa, that is not hard to do," Velda smiled, "what did you want to talk about?" "Our recommendations on who remains here on salary for the staff," Arielle said," We think, that Antonia, one of the upstairs maids should be retained. She is a very hard worker and a very cheerful person. She doesn't skimp on her jobs, and she always does some more extra work besides." "I agree," Velda said, "Antonia is a dear girl. But I have my reservations about Cecile." "So do we," Laurel said, "she out and out questioned about Dylan and Alex being allowed to sit together." "So, she will not remain here," Velda said, "one of the footmen, a young man named Charles, would remain here as well. His work ethic is pretty good." "So we are in agreement on Cecile," Arielle said. "Yes, she should be asked to leave," Velda said. After an hour of discussion, Velda let Cecile go, and she stormed out of the mansion. On the other hand, when Antonia was called in, she was overjoyed to find out she would be retained. Charles was thrilled too, as was another male servant, named Alex. Meanwhile, the kitchen staff agreed that the set up would well be a buffet style kind of dinner. This way, people could eat as much as they would want to. Vel was busy, she wrote notes on the attendees' specific needs, dietary and otherwise; and then she got a call from Betty Anderson, who was saying that her granddaughter, Jennifer, would be coming. Vel noted that, and had a place set for her too. Again, Vel's eyes fell on the large portrait that Bill had done of the families. Her eyes fell on Anyssa. She didn't even really know that she was her aunt. However, she felt that she needed a break. "Vel," Arielle said, reading her mind, "you can take a break if you'd like. Everything's all right here. So, take a needed break, you've been at it all morning." "Thanks, Arielle," she said, "have you any idea where Anyssa is?" "She's having lunch at the café downtown," Arielle said, "I am sure she would enjoy the company." "I agree," Velda said, "there is something I have to talk with her about anyway." "Everything all right?" Arielle asked, concerned. "I am fine, Arielle," Velda reassured her, "just I have to let Anyssa know something." "Anything that can be shared?" Arielle asked. "Only that I am her aunt," Velda said. "She's my late sister's daughter." "Oh my goodness," Arielle said. Laurel came in, she was astonished. "Did she know?" Laurel asked. "She has her suspicions," Velda said, "but nothing was ever said to her. Not directly at least, more like by implication. This was because of my sister's wishes in her will concerning Anyssa. She and Allan had it stated in their wills that she was to be raised by Sam and Lahoma Lucas. Which she was from the age of five until she started boarding school in Chicago, and then here in Harpers Falls." "That is quite a story," Arielle said, "she'll find out soon enough." "I hope she doesn't hate me for it," Velda said worriedly. "I don't think she will," Laurel said, "but you'd best get down there." Minutes later, Vel had joined Anyssa at the cafe. "Hi, Ms. Smithfield," Anyssa smiled, "I am glad that you're here, I could use the company." Vel smiled, "I am glad, Anyssa," she said, "I have something to tell you." "OK," Anyssa said, "you know, I think I should tell you something too." "What is it?" Vel asked. "You seem familiar to me," Anyssa said, "very familiar to me." Velda was stunned. Anyssa figured it out. It made what she had to say a bit easier. "That's because I am, my dear," she said, "Anyssa, I am your aunt Velda." "Aunt Velda?" Anyssa said, "Ohmigod, but how did you figure it out?" "You've got your mom's beauty; and your dad's business sense," she said, "I won't say anything about it, though, if you don't wish to." "No," Anyssa said, "I think you should be part of this family. I'll tell them. But why all the secrecy?" "A lot of it had to do with your folks' will," Velda explained, "since I was already here and was unable to get in touch with you, and also knowing my sister's wishes, that was why you lived with the Lucases." "And I loved it all," Anyssa said, "I especially loved being around Susie all those years, but I had wondered who had paid the freight for my boarding school? First at Plaisance and then for my classes here at Harper?" "I covered it all, my dear," Velda said, "The Harpers paid me well, and it allowed me to help with your schooling. For so long, when I saw you at the Academy, I wanted to say something, but I didn't want to rock the boat." "You don't know how many times I wanted to ask," Anyssa said, "because I was so sure we were related." "Well, now, there is no more secrets," Velda said, "no more hiding, and no more lies." "Well, you didn't lie," Anyssa said, "and I understand why. You were following Mom's wishes." "Well, my dearest," Velda said, smiling, "shall we go tell them?" "Sure, Aunt Velda," Anyssa smiled, "I love saying that, 'Aunt Velda'. I love that." "And so do I, my darling," Velda smiled. The two had a huge hug, the entire café saw the reunion and they all applauded. After some talking, and finishing their lunch, which Anyssa bought, the two headed back to the mansion. Several hours later, she did as she promised. Anyssa told the entire family about how Velda was her aunt. Laurel had Emily Reed with her, as the family was told about how Velda and Anyssa were related. "The only reason she did not say anything at the time," Anyssa said, "was because she was only following the wishes of my mother's will. She was already here in Boston, working, and she was following my mom's wishes, and that was why I lived with the Lucases. It was when I went to boarding school, first in Chicago and then here in Harpers Falls, that I realized that Aunt Velda was taking care of me from afar. She really is very special." "Well," Michael grinned at Velda, "now we can really say, welcome to the family, Vel! You have been a part of our family for the longest time from when Michelle and I were the same age as Anyssa was when she started boarding school, and now I am so glad that you've got your niece with you, our beloved Anyssa." "Thank you, sir," Velda said, "I only wish your father was around to see this." "Believe me, Velda," Michelle smiled, "I am sure he is celebrating up in heaven, with the rest of us here." Velda was moved up to a place with the family, right next to Anyssa. Susannah called the family and told her that she would be working volunteer at the Community Center, and she also found out that Velda was Anyssa's aunt. "That is so wonderful, Ms. Smithfield," Susannah smiled, "I bet Anyssa's just pleased." "She is," Vel said, "I am so pleased that she wasn't angry at me for not telling her." "Mom and Dad told me that they kept in touch with you," Susannah said, "I didn't know much about you, because Nyssa and I were just kids, but Mom later told us, when Nyssa was still in school in Chicago. We do love her, and we hope that includes you." "Of course it does, dear," Velda smiled, "anyone who is related to my niece is related to me as well. I am glad you were there for Anyssa when she was small." "We were too," Susannah said, "Mom and Dad were close friends with Nyssa's parents, and those bonds were also kind of familial." A few days later, the families gathered at the photography studio, once again. The huge family portrait had been retaken. In this case, there was someone new in it. Right next to Anyssa was Velda, now known to all as Aunt Velda. She retained her job as the Harper's social secretary, but now she was part of the family, and really didn't have to consider working anymore, but she could if she chose to. Things were getting set up for the dinner. What will happen next? *Now that Vel is recognized as Anyssa's (as well as the rest of the family's) Auntie Vel, how will she fit into the Harpers world? *What will Molly do whilst she is in her supermax cell? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah